My Love For Armin
by Imaginary Girl Of Sapphire
Summary: Anna is one of the youngest people to ever get put into the Survey Corps. She's seen as an emotionless puppet, but she's really open and free with the people she trusts, and she'll follow any order either Levi or Erwin tell her. The only thing wrong with her is her practically insane love for a blonde haired genius-even before they met.
1. Chapter 1

**(AN)** I know some things here might not quite fit some details completely, but this was the best I could do so sorry. Anyways I hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Anna'S POV**

Quiet...That's all it was right now. The few people that are in this room either looked at me with anxiety or curiosity. It's a small room-an office looking room. There was a guy with a pretty average look-except maybe the little mustache and goatee. There's also four other people in the room-two on each side of me. All of them had the same uniforms with a green unicorn insignia on the back-kind of like that group that picked me up earlier except theirs had a pair of wings on them.

I kept my attention on the goatee guy that sat behind his desk-why can't I sit down? I'm just standing here in the middle of the room. My gaze only slightly lingered around the room-taking in my area. There doesn't seem to be anything out of the ordinary here, and nothing I need to keep my guard up for.

The goatee guy looked at me a little curiously, but also with a little disbelief. His tried to avoid my-silvery blue-eyes by looking down at the paper in front of him. He didn't necessarily look intimidated; just a little lost. He finally cleared his throat and looked me square in the eyes. "So, according to what the Special Operations Squad reported," Why do they have such a long name? Why don't they just shorten it? Like saying S.O.S-oh that's why. "you were alone outside the wall, and was able to take on quite a number of titans on your own. Is this correct?"

Why is that so hard to believe? I've been killing titans since I was around three. I kept myself the way I normally am though-without any expression what so ever. After all I still follow by what father always said. _"There're three types of people in this world. People who'll try killing either you or the people you love, people that you'll protect, and people that will protect _you_. Of these three you can only show expressions and feelings to the ones that protect you. The ones that will try killing you will only use that as a weapon, and it'll only be a burden to both yourself and the ones you try to protect. The only exception is-"_ Ok, I never remember that part, but everything else is crystal clear, and I don't know anything about this guy.

I kept my eyes steady and my posture perfect. "Yes." Other wise I wouldn't be here now would I? The titans were all over the place before that group came along.

He looked half shocked and half doubtful. Either way he looked over his paper again. "That's impressive for someone like yourself-who's only seven. And you said your father was Peter Frost?" His eyes still shocked and doubtful.

"Yes." My father told me how he used to live inside this place, and how he was actually a pretty high ranked member of the 'Military' or something. He never said 'exactly' why he left, but mentioned something about a broken and irritatingly stupid system they had. So, or at least he said, he left-with a handful of equipment-with mother-who was still pregnant with me-and a toddle version of Brain-my older brother. Dad always used to love telling us the story of how they all traveled for a place to stay, kill titans, build our house, train Brain to kill titans, kill titans, learn how to create the gas used for the equipment, train me once I learned how to walk, kill titans, and etc.. There was a lot of killing titans out there.

His eyes narrowed a little-with the same shocked/doubtful look. "Then what exactly happened to him? From what I'm aware of Peter had a wife and little boy-another kid coming along the way-before he left. So what happened?"

I thought for a second... What am I supposed to tell him?... "My father and brother were eaten by titans, and my mother was trampled over a herd."

He looked at me as though I were lying-I wish. "Peter was a highly ranked and respected member of the 'Military'," I got it right! "and you expect me to believe that he was simply taken out by a mere titan?"

...No, they weren't... I was supposed to be taking care of mother that day-it was father and Brian's job to clear out the area-and she was sick that day-to sick to even give father his 'be safe' peck on the lips. Father and Brian were taking long, so I left mother to go and check on them. By the time I got there I found Brian's severed arm lying in a bush-the scar from his index finger knuckle down to his elbow-and I saw a titan swallow up father... and hiding behind a tree-far from the titan-was a man...

It was the guy we took in a few days ago... He was practically begging for shelter, and my father tried to turn him away, but mother insisted... The guy that we sheltered, and let do nothing but sleep-a lot-and eat was the one hiding behind a tree with a twisted victorious smile... When I saw him I... I... ... ... Then after I killed that titan I still remember going to that lake and crying my eyes out. When I was done there I returned home only to see the entire house trampled by a herd of titans... My mother... I killed off numerous of them, but not all... I went back to that lake right after...

I was pretty much wandering the forest for a couple months until that group found me, and gave me a hand with the herd of titans. And that was just yesterday afternoon.

A part of me wanted to cry again for that day, but I kept a straight face as I looked the man square in the eyes. "There was 'human' assistance from a wanderer. Had it not been for him the titan would have been nothing."

He looked at me longer, and another silence filled the room... I didn't change my stance, but I grew very impatient! He finally just looked back at the paper again. "Regardless, the king himself heard of this and wanted to offer you any position you'd like. He finds you to be a promising soldier, and actually highly suggested a promising spot in the Military. Your response?"

Military? After all my father said? No way. But... Those people who rescued me...they're people I can show emotions to-they'll protect me. And that one guy... I know this...LEVI! Levi he...he looks nothing like my father-he had brown hair like Brian and my blue eyes and he was _tall_-but Levi has the same voice... I also just kind of like the way they are with each other... Maybe... Alright!

I felt that small inner part of me cheering on for me to say it, but my face still remained emotionless. "I would actually like to join that group that brought me here-the one lead by captain Levi."

He looked at me a little confused for a while-like if the obvious answer would be to pick the Military-but just shook his head none the less. "I'll inform captain Levi himself, and it'll be his own choice whether or not you'll be added. Other than that it's fine." REALLY! YAHOO! I'm going to just be with a nice little group, and doing practically what I already do. I can't wait!


	2. Chapter 2:Crush?

**(AN) **Now, this chapter may seem a little weird, but-and this is all I can say-there're reasons to most of the things that have or will happen.

* * *

This story is pure fiction I do NOT own anything in Attack on Titan. All that's mine is my OC.

* * *

**Anna'S POV**

"Levi-kun, when are we there yet!" I'm soooo tired! The sun is too hot, the air is too dry, and I still have my hair up in the overly tight bun-I miss my black hair fallen past my shoulders! And most importantly ...(imaginary drum roll)... I'm bored!

I stared at Levi-kun's back, and waited for an answer..."We'll get there when we do."

Huh?! "That's not even an answer!" I felt my eyes burn a glare at Levi-kun's back, but he didn't seem to care-even though I know perfectly well he knows what I'm doing. Sometimes Levi-kun makes me really just wanna hit him!

"It's the right answer for a little brat like you." Oluo-san!

I turned to my side and sent a glare as hard as I could muster right at stupid Oluo-san and his annoyed face! "I didn't ask _you_, IDIOT!" Then I just stuck my tongue right out at him.

I saw a vein in his head pop-well he started it! "You really shouldn't act like that with Anna, Oluo." Petra-chan~!

My eyes softened as they fell at Petra-chan-who was just behind me. I really like Petra-chan! She's super nice, and the only other girl here! "Thank you, Petra-chan!"

She looked over at me with a returning smile-she's so nice!

"Tsk," Oluo-san! My eyes went straight ack at him with a glare again, "and you really shouldn't baby the brat to much."

"Hey!"

"Huh?!"

"Would you guys just calm down?" Eld-san? I flinched up at his calm voice-feeling kind of childish-and looked over to him-he's right in front of me.

A couldn't help but pout at him-even though he wasn't looking at me. "Fine..." ...I can't help it. I sent another glare over at Oluo-san again. "But Oluo-san started it!"

A vein in his forehead popped-oh like he has the right to be mad at the truth! "Eh?! You started it by bugging Captain Levi with such a dumb question, brat!" Hey!

"Would you stop calling her a brat?!"

"Then you stop babying her!"

"Hey, Petra-chan does not baby me, Jerk!"

"This isn't calming down!"

"PIPE DOWN!" HUH?! L...Levi-kun? I felt myself shake a little at Levi-kun's thundering voice-_scary_! I even felt everyone else stiffen up at it too. Levi-kun really is scary when he uses that voice-like if he's about to bite all our heads off! He didn't turn around to look at us, but I could tell he had those demon eyes again. "We're almost there-you can already see the walls from here-so keep it down and stop acting like a bunch of children!"

"Y...Yes, Captain." I was only a little surprised to hear my voice being followed along by Petra-chan's and Oluo-san-hey what about Eld-san?! I gulped down a little too; we really got him mad!

...This silence is really getting uncomfortable... "Anna!" Huh?!

Geez, I'm really shaking too much! "Y...Yes Levi-kun?"...Why'd he get so quiet again?!

"You're a good fighter. Especially since you're only seven." Hey! I'm seven _and_ a half!... Of course I wasn't going to say it though-I'm still freak out from his tone. "You did a good job in you're first _real _ mission, better than I expected. Good work." H...He's praising me! Big old crabby Levi-kun is praising me! I felt a big smile run right across my face in an instant.

"Thank you very much, Levi-kun!" I'm happy!

"Hm..." Huh? I looked over at Petra-chan again, and I saw her looking at Levi-kun with those eyes again... I don't get those eyes. The smile on her face shows admiration, but those twinkles in her eyes are just too weird... I don't get it... Oh well. I just shrugged it off and looked back ahead.

I still can't believe I was praised-by Levi-kun none the less!

-IGOS-

"Ah~! We're finally here~!" I cheered happily when we _finally _reached the walls to the Shiganshina District-the giant beautiful wall! I can't wait to get home-well sort of home-and take a nice bath, put on more comfortable clothes, let my hair down, and-Oh yeah! I turned to look over at Petra-chan. "Hey, Petra-chan! When we get home can you make us some dinner? You're home cooking is the best!"

Petra-chan just smiled at me-she's so nice! "Sure, what do you want tonight?"

That's obvious. "Meat~!"

"And vegetables." What?! I looked at Levi-kun's back. "Don't forget to make some Vegetables to-and maybe some fruits." Huh?!

"Of course, Captain Levi." W...Wait, Petra-chan!

"Huh?! But I don't like Vegetables!" They're gross, nasty and I don't like them!

Levi-kun didn't look back over at me, but that just got me more mad! "If you only eat meat you'll end up growing a useless body!" Eh?! "Now keep it down, we're about to go through the gates." The gates?

I looked up and saw that we're just about to already... Ok. I felt my face have any and all emotions drained out in an instant, and I straightened myself up on my horse. It can't be helped. I trust all of these people to help protect me, but everyone else...I can't allow to show my emotions to anyone else-except Erwin-kun of course.

The sounds of voices began to erupt in my ears as we finally entered the Shiganshina District. Just like last time there're people out here to look at us, and just stare at us for some reason. I guess it's for Levi-kun; he is really cool when he wants to be. They kept looking at _all_ of us though; how weird... Actually, now that I think about it... They make me think about how I used to look at... Father... Brian...

I just let out an inner sigh, and only let my eyes skim across the crowd from the corner of my eyes. I felt a little swell in my chest from the looks they all kept sending me and the others-they really think we're really heroes? It's kind of nice that they think that way, but...it's also kind of embarrassing! I feel their eyes all on me and it's weird!

Why can't we just hurry up and-? Wait! I saw...blue? My eyes were just skimming through and they landed on... W...Who... There's a boy... H...He has blonde hair-so...gold-and his eyes... They're such a pretty blue... Not only that but they...they have such a shine in them... It was through this shine I could see a depth... He's something...pure... A lot of people here are 'pure' I guess, but...I don't...know... For him it looked almost like there're sparkles and flowers just floating around him-as stupid as it sounds.

He's looking straight at me-it was one of those coincidences that just _happen_-and his eyes-his beautiful eyes-widened the second we both realized we met. H...He sees me right and clear! I don't know why but it felt almost as though my heart skipped a beat when I saw the way a fluff of pink spread right across his cheeks. S...So cute! His pink face, and the sudden spark in his eyes as he looked into mine, it's so cute... For a spit second I thought my emotionless face was going to break when I saw him shyly look away-pink still plastered to his face, and a small little smile... He...He's so cute!

He has such pretty...no, perfect eyes... But... He's not looking at me anymore... Why isn't he looking at me?! I want to look into his eyes again-and his round face! I...I want him to look at me again! _LOOK AT ME!_

...Huh?... W...Why do I care that much?... J...Just look ahead, Anna!... YOU'RE STILL LOOKING AT HIM!... I forced my eyes to finally look in front of me, but... WHY DOES MY CHEST HURT?! W...WAIT!... My heart is pounding... _'BADUMP! BADUMP! BADUMP!' _W...What is this?! _'BADUMP! BADUMP! BADUMP!'_ S...Stop it!... But it kept going... _'BADUMP! BADUMP! BADUMP!'_ What is this feeling...?

-IGOS-

"Anna, can you pass me the spatula?"

"Ok..." Spatula. Spatula. I dug through the drawer... Where is it? There's a lot of stuff in here-even things I don't even get what they are. This weird thing with holes in it has a kind of ugly brown handle. I don't like the color brown, but I like blue... Just like that boy's eyes... WAAHHHH! WHY AM I THINKING OF HIM AGAIN?! I just grabbed the spatula handle and handed it up to Petra-chan-feeling really jumpy and weird. "H...Here you go!"

Petra-chan looked back at me from the stove, and smiled. But then... She just stared at me a little confused, and had a forced smile. "Anna, that's a ladle."

Huh... I actually looked at what was in my hand... I felt my face heat up. "Ah, S-Sorry!" I shoved it back right into the drawer and tried to look for the spatula. Fast!

"Anna are you ok today-you seem a little off since we got back?" Huh?

I felt my face get a little warm as I pulled out the spatula-making a double check that it's actually the spatula-and hand it over to Petra-chan... "Kinda... Not really..."

I couldn't look at Petra-chan, but I could hear the sound of the sizzling meat-my heart is even more into _that_ than _meat_! "What's wrong?"

S...Should I? ... It's Petra-chan, and she's so nice... "Petra-chan..." ...How do I say this?!... ... ... I took a deep breath and looked up at her-meeting her eyes as they looked at me worried... "H...Have you ever had a weird thing where... 'Cause of someone...your heart beats really fast, you're head feels kind of dizzy, and you just keep thinking about them over and over?"

For a second she looked at me a little confused, but then-to my surprise-I saw her face start to brighten up with bright red. Huh? "Y...Yeah I...I think I know that feeling. Why?"

Why?! I felt my face get a little warmer as I watched her go back to the pan. "Um... W...Well I kinda felt it w...when we were coming back today...when I saw this b...b...boy from the Shiganshina District..." ...My stomach feels weird again...!

I felt like Petra-chan was going to think I was weird or something-I mean this feeling is _too_ weird! ... But she just looked at mer-her face no longer red-with a careful smile-like if she was trying to be careful. Why does she need to be careful... Is there something wrong with me?! "Oh, so that's it. Anna, I think you might just be having a little crush."

. . . Huh? . . . "What's a crush?"

Petra-chan just laughed at me a little-not in a rude way like Oluo-san would have. "A crush is when you _like _someone."

. . . Huh? . . . "_Like_?"

Petra-chan sort of stared at me for a while, and then looked up in thought. "Lets see how do I say this..." ... ... Then she just looked back down at the meat as she flipped them with a smile on her face-and that look in her eyes from earlier. "It's like, when you see that certain someone you just suddenly get all nervous and embarrassed-sometimes just by thinking about them. And, whether you like it or not, most of the time you'll find yourself giving full attention to them. You also get this sort of fluttery feeling in your stomach a lot of the time because of them. And all and all...you just really want to be with them and get to know them better, and have them take notice of you."

... Wow... That's...kind of weird, but...'nice'? It's hard to really think, but I'm not sure if I can call it that since I've only seen that boy once... I just stared at Petra-chan-just smiling at nothing with a little pink on her face.

Then she looked like she snapped out of something and looked back at me with a sheepish smile. "But you've only met this boy once right?" I felt my face get warmer, and I could only nod... Just thinking about it is weird! "Did you think he was cute?" ...! I heard a small gasp come out of my mouth-making my face even warmer than the question-and I could only nod-no longer able to look at Petra-chan in the eyes. This is too weird! My heart is doing that pounding thing again! "Then, for you, you just really want to get to know him because you think you'd like him."

Get to know him?... I...I guess I do... Yeah! I really do want to! That's what it is! "I get it now!" I smiled up at Petra-chan-feeling revelation at now knowing what's been wrong with me. I just want to get to know him! "Thank you, Petra-chan!"

She just smiled down at me. "No problem." Then she looked back at the meat. "Anna, can you go get the plates?"

"Kay~!" I skipped-yes I was that happy-over to the cabinet where we keep the plates. When I opened it-staring at the glassy white-I thought for a second... Hmmmmm... "We need five plates, right Petra-chan?"

She didn't look at me when she replied. "Hmm... No, Anna it's six."

Thiiinnnkkkkiiiinnnngggg... "No it's five."

"Anna, we need one for Levi, you, me, Gunther, Oluo, and El-"

"No, no meat for Oluo-san. He's too mean." I said flatly-he was a real jerk this morning!

Petra-chan-sadly-just looked over at her shoulder at me with a blank look and sighed. "I wish Anna, but everyone has to eat." Then she just looked back at the meat as I pouted over at her.

"Oh, fine... -I'll still spit in his food-"

"Hm, what was that Anna?"

"Nothing~."

-IGOS-

"Haaaaahhhhhhh..." I don't know what to do. I ate already-Petra-chan's delicious meat-I cleaned myself off, I put on my night shirt and shorts, I visited Levi-kun in his room-like every night-and I'm all wrapped up in my blanket... I want to go to sleep, but...

I just keep thinking about _him_-I don't like that I don't even know his name! My chest keeps hurting from my heart always pounding, my head feels all dizzy and-even though I get why it's like that-I don't know how to make it stop!

What am I supposed to do to make it stop?!... Petra-chan says it's because I want to get to know him, so should I go and meet him? ... NO! NO NO NO NO! NO! I just know that I'd die trying to talk to him-'cause my heart might just pump it's way out of my chest! And what would I even say! ... AAAHHH! MY HEAD HURTS!

I held my head in my hands and kept rolling around in my bed to get the image of his big baby blue eyes-that sparkled so much-out of my head! What am I supposed to do?!

...Maybe there's a way to get to know him _without _talking to him? ... What way could there even be though? ... That's it! The files of the Shiganshina District! There's bound to be information on him there shouldn't there be?! It's perfect! We'll be staying in the Shiganshina District for a few more months until we go back to Wall Sina, so I'll have plenty of time to look him up.

I felt my body relax-feeling like for the first time since this afternoon-and I fell right into the pillow softly.

Ok, so tomorrow I'll definitely go over to...wherever they keep there files-I always forget the name-and I'm looking for him. I have to know _everything_ 'cause then I might be able to understand this feel in my chest-and make it go away!

Hah... Ok, I'm not going to stop until I know as much as I can about this person... Heh~! I'm starting to get excited to know his name at least. How weird.

* * *

**(AN) **Please review :)


	3. Chapter 3: Night

**(AN) **Stars15963: Thanks for the mention I was a little tired when I wrote this so I didn't notice. So, thank you! :)

* * *

This story is pure fiction I do NOT own anything in Attack on Titan. All that's mine is my OC.

* * *

**Third POV**

A yellowish light ran across only a small corner of the room-the rest being captured in darkness-by the light of a small candle. Said candle sat on the floor next to a chest-the word 'Toy' scratched out with the replaced word 'Anna's'-and a small seven year old girl that sat on the cold wooden floor in her black nightgown. Her silky hair of black fell as she bent over to look closely at the item in her hand.

She sat in front of the opened chest as her hair cascaded over the item at hand. Small trails of blood leaked from the cuts on her small white hands and dripped to the floor-next to her knees. Every now and again sharp sounds of small pain left her lips when the needle in her hand poked into her flesh. Small drops of blood were revealed on the-in the making-rag doll in her hand. Her unsteady hands tried to sew in a yellow string on into the head of the doll-right above the button eyes.

She lifted her head and held to doll closer to the fire-light blazing across it. A small premade doll with newly sewed in blue buttons and messily made yellow hair. The small girl tilted her head to the side as she examined it with a displeased look.

"Hm..." She uttered. "It doesn't look like Armin-kun..."

After a disappointed moment she had her hand run through the chest-her gaze no longer on the doll. She looked through the neatly piled folders until she found the light blue folder with the words 'ARMIN-KUN PICTURES' written in a childish handwriting, and all in a giant, messy heart.

A smile grew on her face as she pulled it out-one handed-and let it drop to the floor. She opened it with the best of care and revealed numerous messy drawings of a blonde haired boy with blue eyes. Her smile grew in a childishly puppy love way as she spread the pictures out by carefully gliding her hand across them.

Her index finger lightly touched the pictures as she examined every single one of them. Full body, mid-body, face close ups and some with a background. All childishly drawn, but an obvious amount of passion into them. Not one of the pictures looked that close to whatever the original was, but still she smiled down happily at them. As though the drawing still helped her see something else.

A trail of soft giggles escaped her lips as she gazes intently at the picture of the boy.

"Oh~. Armin-kun looked so cute that I can't help but try and draw it. So cute~. So cute~. So cute~!" More giggles left the girl's mouth in a pleased manner. "Oh!" The giggling ceased as an expression of remembrance took over her round face. "It's almost time for bed." Another small giggle left her lips, but this one less excited. "I better go and visit gloomy Mr. Levi-kun."

The girl neatly placed all the photos back into the file and placed it in the chest, and then the bloodstained doll to follow on top. She closed and tightly locked the chest with a shining smile.

As she got to her bare-feet she picked up the candle-ready to blow it out. However, she stopped midway as something deeper into the corner caught her eye. "Huh?" As she closed in she caught sight of a creature crawling on the walls.

Her pale blue eyes immediately snapped open wide at the single gaze of it.

-IGOS-

"**_AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!_**"

In another room a-rather short-man's eye twitched at the loud ringing of a child's scream. He sighed out of annoyance as he-taking his time-put down his blade. He kept the rag he had in hand and picked up the cleaning spray off his desk. Then, he started walking to the door to exit.

Through this process the sounds of screaming was accompanied by a door banging open, and another being open with less force.

As the soldier opened his door, and walk into the hallway he saw a woman with light brown hair-that's only a little shorter than him-in a white nightgown as she held onto a little girl-who was responsible to the screaming-with black hair and a black nightgown. The younger girl was balling her eyes out loudly into the older woman's stomach as she yelled out at random.

"Th...There...was a...a...a **_SPIDER!_**" Once again the girl cried loudly as she buried her face into the older woman's stomach again.

The older one only sighed as she patted down the black hair on the younger girl. "Don't worry. Don't worry."

The soldier watched the scene for a moment-more so at the older woman than the younger one. His face was blank, but only the most keen eyes could see the slight glimmer in his eyes as he stared at the motherly older woman.

Finally the older woman caught his eyes and her eyes widened in the slightest-a small pink on her cheeks. Then, she gave him a small smile of nervousness.

In reply, he only nodded and walked into the room. He immediately found the small spider as it crawled slowly across the wooden floor. In an instant the soldier slammed his boot down hard onto the small creature and lifted his boot to see the corpse remaining. So, he went off and started vigorously cleaning the floor to make there be not a trace.

**Anna'S POV**

I HATE SPIDERS! I HATE THEM! I HATE THEM! I _**HATE THEM! **_THEM AND THEIR STUPID EIGHT LEGS, AND STICKY WEBS, AND CRAWLING EVERYWHERE, AND EATING OTHER BUGS-AAAAAHHHHH AHHH AHHHHHHHHH!

I kept screaming and crying into Petra-chan's dress-I feel kind of bad 'cause her dress is so pretty. But...But...AAAAHHHHHHHHH, SPIDERS!

"It's dead." Huh...Levi-kun?

I sniffed up the last bit of my sobs and peeked over my shoulder to see Levi-kun standing in front of my room... The spider is dead...

YAY~! I let go of Petra-chan and ran over to give Levi-kun a big hug~! "Levi-ku-" **_BAM! _**OUCH!

Before I could even give him a hug THE JERK HIT ME OVER THE HEAD! I glared up at Levi-kun as I held the big bump on my head in my hands. "What was that for!"

I saw Levi-kun's eyes look down at me darkly...Shoot... I felt my anger go away and I was kind of scared now. "There was a spider in your room because you left the window open."

...He didn't yell at me, but I felt the darkyness of him pour out and hit me full force... _Scary! _"Um...It was hot..." It actually wasn't-I just forgot to close the window-but I want to live, so I didn't say that.

"Don't let it happen again." Was all he said-THANK GOD-before he looked over at Petra-chan. I just let out a sigh of relief... Thank God I'm still alive... "Petra-san, did you get hurt?" PETRA-CHAN?!

I looked over at her and saw..._b...blood...blood...blood...blood...blood...BLOOD!_ "_PETRA-CHAN?!_" _BLOOD! BLOOD! BLOOD! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!_

_NOT AGAIN! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! MY ENTIRE BODY WENT COLD AND NUMB AS...AS... THE IMAGES! EVERYTHING THAT HAPPENED THAT DAY! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!__** NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NOT AGAIN! NOT AGAIN! NOT AGAIN! NOT AGAIN! NOT AGAIN! NOT AGAIN! NOT AGAIN! NOT AGAIN!**_

_**NEVER AGAIN! ! ! ! ! !**_

"Anna, let me see your hands." Huh? I didn't have time to think about what Levi-kun said before he just grabbed my wrist and looked down at my hands... D...Did I miss something? "So it is your blood." My blood?

I looked at Petra-chan's dress more clearly and saw the blood on her dress were on the place I was gripping to... Oh... I looked down at my hands and saw the numerous pricks... I knew they were there, but I didn't think there'd be so many...

"Anna, are you ok?" I looked up and saw Petra-chan looming over me with a worried look. "What happened?"

...Ha...ppened... AH! "IIIIIIIIIIII w-was just s-s-sewing!" I-I-I CAN'T TELL THEM! IT'S EMBARRESSING!

Petra-chan just stared at me for a while, and then just smiled. "Alright, but just be careful with that sort of stuff."

Oh... I just smiled right back up at her. "Ok!"

Petra-chan just got back up and smiled at me. "Well, goodnight Anna." Then she looked up at Levi-kun with that look again, and her face is a little pink. "Goodnight, Captain Levi."

I looked at Levi-kun as he nodded at her. "Goodnight."

Then Petra-chan nodded and went to her room-that's next to mine. Then I looked at Levi-kun as he walked to his room-that's next to mine... Following~.

I just smiled happily as I walked right behind Levi-kun to his room-again. I saw him look over his shoulder, and I just stuck my tongue up at him-he wasn't scary anymore. I heard a groan from him, but just kept following-'cause I wanted to~. Hehehehe~.

When he opened his door, and I was surprised he didn't try closing the door on me again. Hm... Did he finally crack~? I just snickered a little to myself as I jumped on into his room, and naturally found myself jumping right onto his-overly neat-bed. Wahh~! It's always so fluffy~!

I looked at Levi-kun and saw him going through his drawers. "Hey~. Hey~. Levi-kun, whatcha doin~?"

He didn't look back at me when he replied. "I'm getting you bandages." Hm, oh yeah.

I looked over his bed and noticed a note sorta thing. Now what's this I wonder~. I picked it up, and saw... I don't know-I can't read.

"Hey. Hey. Levi-kun, what's this?"

He looked at me for a while before closing the drawer and coming toward me with a box of bandages in his hands. "Erwin-san sent a letter."

Erwin-kun! "What'd he write?!" I wanna know what Erwin-kun wrote! He's supper weird but also super cool-kinda like Levi-kun.

Levi-kun sat down next to me as he pulled out a bandage. "He said that we're needed to go back to Wall Sina in three days. Let me see your hand."

. . . . . . HUH?!

-IGOS-

NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! I DON'T WANNA GO BACK! NOT WHEN ARMIN-KUN IS HERE! I DON'T WANNA GO BACK!... What am I going to do?...

...I already knew we'd have to leave, but time flew by so fast with me always watching him in the village... He's so sweet and smart. I love the way his hair shines, and how his eyes just light up when he's happy! He's...He's _wonderful_~.

That way he eats, the way he laughs, the way he walks, the way he smiles, the way he talks, the way he fidgets, the way he tries to be strong, the way he bites his lip, the way he folds his hands, the way he turns a page, the way he combs his fingers through his hair, the way he gets dressed, the way he sits, the way he picks at his teeth after eating, the way he moves his fingers, _everything_~. That was all only the tip of the iceberg.

...Petra-chan was right, I really want to meet him... WAIT! THAT'S IT!

I shot up from my bed into the sitting position and looked into nothing. I...I CAN GO AND MEET ARMIN-KUN! I HAVE TO! AT LEAST BEFORE WE LEAVE!

...Ok... I'll do it! Tomorrow morning I'll wake up _super _early tomorrow-before anyone else. I already do it anyways-I've been trained to wake up right when the sun does. Then I'll just go right to the village and meet my precious Armin-kun~.

We'll spend the day together, laugh, smile, have fun, and he'll feel the same way I do~. We'll hold hands while walking down the road Armin-kun always takes to meet his two friends, and it'll be so nice to hear him say my name with his voice~. I could meet his parents, and have dinner with him-and I'll be great 'cause I already know how they act at dinner~. And right before I leave he'll give me a kiss on the cheek and say he has a crush on me too~!

It'll be the most perfect of perfect days one could think of~.

Wait for me. Armin-kun~...

Kyyyyaaaaaahhhhh~! I can't sleep; I'm too excited~!


	4. Chapter 4:Nervous

This story is pure fiction I do NOT own anything in Bleach. All that's mine is the plot and my OC.

* * *

**Anna'S POV**

...Morning time... My eyes blinked open as I started waking up... I waited for my eyes to adjust to the dark room... It's still early, but I'll still get up. No matter how much I've tried in the past I can never go back to sleep once I've woken up... Ok awake.

I slowly crawled out of bed, yawned, did a few morning stretches, and headed for my door... Let's see... I have to wash my mouth, brush my hair and change out...but I'll eat something first.

I made sure to be careful when opening my door-last time I made too much noise Levi got mad. Slowly ever so slowly... Got it. Ok, now to the stairs.

My bare feet walked down the cold wooden floor and headed of the-equally cold-wooden stairs. Hm, I think there're some left overs hiding around somewhere. That'd be nice 'cause Petra-chan's cooking is the best-and I love beating Oluo to it~.

Here we go, first floor, now time for some slightly cold meat~! I found myself humming as I skipped along to the kitchen. I do love my meat~.

"Hmmm Hm Hmmm Hm Hmmm Hm Hm Hmmm~... Hm?" I feel like I'm forgetting something... ... ... ... ...

... No I don't thin-**ARMIN-KUN! I ALMOST FORGOT!**

**OH GOD OH GOD OH GOD! WHAT DO I DO?! UM...! UMMM...! GGGGGGET DRESSED-I HAVE TO LOOK PERFECT!**

I ran right up to the stairs to go to my room. Ok maybe I can wear the-WAIT! I HAVE TO WASH MY MOUTH FIRST RIGHT?! OTHER WISE I'LL GET MY OUTFIT DIRTY ONCE I PUT IT ON!

Ok, I ran back down the stairs to go to the-WAIT! SSHOULD I EAT FIRST?! BUT MY BREATH WILL SMELL LIKE MEAT. Does Armin-kun like meat? AUGH THAT DOESN'T MATTER! MEAT SMELLS GROSS WHEN IT'S ON SOMEONE'S BREATH!

AAAAHHHHHH! **WHAT DO I DO?!**

* * *

Is this good enough?... I stared at my reflection in the full body mirror for a while, but I don't know.

Does Armin-kun like red? What will he think of the dark pink ribbon in my hair? Should I have just pulled up all of my hair instead of just some of it? Is a button up dress too casual? Would it be weird to let him know how serious I am all at once? Oh, what if he doesn't like my shoes!? Will he even look at my shoes? What if he trips and sees my shoes, thinks they're ugly and leaves!? AHHH! I CAN'T HAVE THAT! THEN I'LL LOSE JUST BECUASE I HAVE UGLY SHOES!

...I didn't notice that I fell to my knees until I looked at the mirror again... Am I ready for this?... Should I even be doing this? What if I make a fool of myself? What if he never wants to see me again? What if I lose any chance with him?...

Armin-kun... ... ... _"...__go back to Wall Sina in three days..." _No, I have to see him... I really want to meet him at least once... Just in case...

_"Always remember, that every time you leave this house, you might die. It's very likely that you, me or Brian will die this day or the next without even knowing. That's the world we live in now, so... Never forget that."_

...Papa... I might die... No, I will, and I want to know that I at least... ... ... Breathe in...and out... Ok! Time to go!

I put my head up high and got up to my feet. Then, proudly, I took my steps over to my door, and when I got to it I swung it right open. I can do it! I took in one last deep breath before turning and- "Where are you going?" EEEK!

... ... I try my best smile as I, kind of slowly, turned my head to face Levi. "H...Hi Levi-kun... ... I didn't know you were awake... ... ..."

AAAAHHHHH! WHAT DO I DO WHAT DO I DO?! DO I TELL HIM?! WHAT IF HE DOESN'T LET ME GO?! WHAT IF HE DOESN'T WANT ME TO GO LOOKING FOR BOYS! **THAT'S IT!** IIIII'LL JUST KEEP MY MOUTH SHUT ABOUT ARMIN-KUN! PERFECT!

Ok just stay calm. STAY CALM! "Um... AAbout wwhere III...I'm going...um... ...Outside?" ...Kind of nailed it? ...He doesn't look like he bought it! WWWHAT DO I DO?! J...Just make it sound more casual. "T...To jjjust...walk...around... III's our last day right-we're leaving first thing tomorrow?!"

... ... ... ... ... **WHY'S HE ONLY STARING NOW?! **... ...

"Do you want to draw attention to yourself?" Huh? That's out of nowhere.

Hm... ..-NNNO! NO WAY! THEY'D GET IN MY WAY IF I DO! Wait, why would I gain attention? It's not like... Almost everyone there knows who I am don't they? Ahhh! They're gonna get in my way and everything just 'cause they know I fight titans! WHY DO PEOPLE GET SO INTERESTED WHEN THEY HEAR ABOUT ME?! "N...No, not really!"

"That's good." It is? He just looked at me, and then he looked at my door... ... ... "When you're done cleaning your room I have something for you?" With that he just turned around and went back to his room... ... ...Huh? What does he have-? HOW'D HE KNOW MY ROOMS A MESS?!

-IGOS-

Why'd Levi-kun make me wear this? I went through all the trouble of trying to find the perfect outfit-something that I'm still not sure if it was right-and he makes me wear this old grey robe over it all! It covers everything except my face, but it's so big that the hood-that Levi threatened me not to take off-practically covers my eyes-making it _really _ hard to see right-and it shadows everything else on my face!

Why do I have to wear this stupid thing?! When Armin-kun sees me he'll think this is so weird! ... Ok Breathe, _breathe_... Maybe I can try something, and hope I don't mess it up. Right now I just have to look for Armin-kun through this crowd.

I've been sitting on this short wall for about twenty three minutes-if I'm counting my seconds right-and so Armin-kun should be somewhere around here either now or soon. He usually takes this route in order to pick up some food to bring back home, after spending around one hundred and fifty minutes with his friends 'Eren' and 'Mikasa', to have lunch with his family.

But where is he? ... ... ... ... Maybe I should ask around. People do that right? Ok, I'll ask that person.

I jumped up to my feet and took my steady steps as I walked over to the random person's back. Once I reached them I placed my hand on her shoulder, and watched her stiffen up and turn around. When she faced me I let go and looked at her sort of in the eyes-the hoodie keeps getting in the way.

As soon as she saw me I saw her stiffen up and her face go a little pale-I wonder why. Oh well. "Madam, have you seen a boy around the age eight. He's about 4"9 at the moment but seems to be growing quite well. He is slimly built, and-"

"N...No I haven't seen anyone like that. I'm sorry!" Before I could say anything she bowed and paces away.

Weird. What was her problem! I was only trying to ask her a simple question... Now that I think about it... _"You're just like your father. You're so sweet and very attractive, but with that look you give everyone you just scare them off~."_ ... I was hoping to not think of something mother said... Besides, I don't even know what face she's talking about. I just give strangers my usual blank face... Is that a problem?

Hah! I'll just go sit back down and start at square-**HHHHHHUUUUH?! AAAAAAAAARMMING-K-**ARMIN-KUN?!

As soon as I turned around I caught the sight of the boy I've been waiting for-buying some bread.

ARMIN-KUN~! H...HE'S RIGHT HERE~! IIIIIII CAN ASK HIM NOW! OOOOOOOK! I...IIII CAN DO THIS! ... AHH, I'M SO NERVOUS~!

Ok, Anna! Pull yourself together! Breathe in and out, breathe in and out... Ok I'm good.

I took one step to Armin-kun, then another, then another, then another, then another, then he started to walk away, then I followed, then followed, then followed, then I reached my hand out, then I another step, then he stopped, then I stopped, then he started to turn, then I readied to speak, then... ... ...

"Hm?" ... ... I just listened to Armin-kun's footsteps as he walked away... He walked away after seeing no one behind him because as soon as he was about to see me...I DUCKED ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE SMALL WALL! It's small, but sadly so am I... Ahh! I just freaked out too much! I thought my heart was going to jump right out of my chest when the thought of looking into those blue eyes so closely instead of in the distance... Why am I so pathetic?

I can kill a bunch of titans and live off on my own for months with nothing but my weapon and clothes on my back, but I can't go on and talk to a boy I l...like...

_BADUMP! BADUMP! BADUMP! BADUMP! _I have that feeling in my chest again... I want to talk to him so much, but... I don't even know why.

W...What can I do to calm myself about it a little? ... ... ... A present? ... THAT'S IT! IF I HAVE A PRESENT FOR HIM THEN I'LL HAVE MORE REASON TO TALK TO HIM! I...I can give it a shot! So, what should I get him? ...Meat?...A book like the one he has?...What do girls usually give guys they l...like?

-IGOS-

Hmmmmm... Cookies or chocolate? But there's a lot of different types of cookies AND chocolates! What should I get him though? Then there's also the packaging to think about too. Red bag, yellow bag, green bag, blue ba-Ugh! Why are there so many different types?! Which one would Armin-kun even like? I've heard him say he likes sweets, but I never heard him say what his favorite are. Would anything do? But even if anything would do I still want to get him the best one...but which is that?

Ah! I'm tired of this! I'll just ask the woman at the counter. I turned away from the sweets shelf of the bakery, and walk over to the counter.

As soon as I reach the slightly plump woman she gives me a polite smile. "How may I help you?" She's so nice~.

I would smile back at her, but she's a stranger. I just give her a small nod and get right to the point. "Has someone by the name of Armin Arlert come into this store before, and if so what sweets did he purchase?"

She blinked at me a little before answering. "Ah... The Arlert boy. No I'm sorry, but when he comes here he doesn't buy any sweets-only things like bread."

...D...Dose he not like sweets?! "Are you sure? Have you never seen him even touch something on the sweets counter, or eye it with want. What about any sort of pastry? Is there one in specific that he's ever asked about, or tried buying. Is there any other special breads that you have with you that-"

"M...MAM! I...I swear he's never bought much here!" ... "B...But now that you mention he has eyes the c...cookies every now and again. The chocolate chip ones!"

So he likes chocolate cookies~! HOW CUTE~! "Thank you madam. I'd like to purchase some then, and a small sack as well."

She's a little stiff, but she still just smiles at me. "Of course."

Cookies for Armin-kun~! I'm a genius!

-IGOS-

THESE THINGS ARE EXPENSIVE! No wonder sweet little Armin-kun never gets them. THAT DEMON WOMAN!

Either way I got them, so that's good. Now I just have to go and find Armin-kun. Let's see the sun is close to being exactly overhead, so he should be leaving his house from lunch. Alright~! So, he should be somewhere around-FOUND HIM!

I spotted him immediately near the butcher shop walking off somewhere.

ALRIGHT ANNA, THIS IS WHAT YOU'VE BEEN WAITING FOR ALL DAY! JUST GO OVER AND HAND THEM TO HIM!... W...Well the mood just isn't right. There's too many people here to give a confession... I guess I'll just follow him around until it's the right moment... Yeah! That won't take _too_ long I'll just follow and wait. Follow and wait.

-IGOS-

WHY AM I WAITING SO LONG?! IT'S NEARLY BEEN TWO HOURS AND I STILL HAVEN'T EVEN SPOKEN A WORD TO HIM! ALL I'VE DONE IS FOLLOW HIM AROUND AS HE DID HIS ERRANDS!

DANG IT WHY AM SO NERVOUS?! OK!...Ok breath Anna... I took my gaze off of Armin-kun for a moment-as he stood waiting for his two friends-and leaned up against the wall... How do I even go about this?... 'Hello, my name is Anna'?... No, too formal... 'Hi, I'm Anna'?... Maybe add a little more?... 'HELLLOOO~ ARMI'-OK **NO! ** That'd be weird to start it off like that wouldn't it?... Simple, and normal... Simple, and normal... 'Hello, it's nice to meet you Armin'?... Maybe... How am I going to explain how I know him?... AHHHHH! I CAN'T TELL HIM I FOLLOW HIM AROUND! THAT'D BE EMBARRISSING!

...Ok, let's start from the top-"Look at what we have here." Huh? "Aren't you the one talking all high and mighty to us yesterday?" What's going on? I pulled myself off of the wall, and looked over to see what it was.

I saw a group of three boys looming over Armin-kun. The three boys all had that look on their face that said they're up to no good, and Armin-kun was sending glares at them-even though I can see the fear in his eyes... W...What do they think they're doing?

"Why don't you..." After a while their voices just disappeared because I don't want to here another word from these roaches.

They want to hurt Armin-kun. I know they do. But..._they're not hurting a single strand of his hair. **Not while I'm here.**_

As soon as I saw the ring leader lift his hand up at Armin-kun I made immediate reaction, and dashed over to them. The two turned slightly to see me, but the one I'm aiming for hasn't quite noticed yet. I need to pick up pace. I managed to get to him before his two friends could notice me and tell him. So, I sent a kick to the back-managing to hold back and not hit something that'd paralyze him.

I saw his hand stop, and his face twist in pain. Then, he turned to see who sent to blow. When he saw me I sent a punch to the gut and watched him crumble. I looked to the two others, but they were already running off-cowards. So, I watched the other one finally gain some composure and when his head tilted up to see me his eyes widened, he shouted something and ran off to the direction of his friends. What a bunch of cowards. Maybe if I pace myself right I can-

"Th...Thanks!" Huh? I looked to my side-AAAAAAARRMIN-KKKKKKKUUNNN! IIIIIIIII'VE NNNEVER SSSEEEEEEN HIM THIS CLOSE! HHHHHE HHHEE'S RIGHT HERE IN FRONT OF ME! HHHHHHE'S LOOKING STRAIGHT AT ME WITH THOSE BLUE EYES! "Are you alright?" HHHHHHE'S WWWORRIED ABOUT ME?! NO ONE EVER WORRIED ABOUT ME! WHY WOULD THEY?! HHHHE'S SSO SWEET!

CCCCCCCAAAAALLLM DOWN AAANNA!...IIIII CAN'T! I JUST CAN'T!... All I did was nod at him... THAT'S SO LAME! DIDN'T I WANT TO SAY SOMETHING TO HIM?! DIDN'T I WANT TO CONFESS TO HIM?! WHAT AM I DOING?! BBBBBUT HE'S SO CLOSE! AND HE'S TALKING TO ME! HHHHHE CAN'T SEE ME RIGHT?! Of course he can't isn't my hood covering that. BBBUT ISN'T THAT A BAD THING?! DIDN'T I WANT HIM TO SEE THAT I LIKE HIM?! BBBBBUT I FEEL LIKE MY FACE IS ON FIRE RIGHT NOW!

WAIT! ... A...Am I really blushing? B...But I never let anything go through... H...How can I be blushing? ... How- "Is something wrong?" HUH?!

NNNNNOTHING WRONG! I...I think... DDDANG IT ANNA JUST LOOK AT HIM AND SAY SOMETHING!... I peaked up at him and saw more detail to his face than I could see from a distance. The roundness of his face, the sparkle in his eyes, just how pale he actually is, just how blue his eyes are, just how golden his hair really is, his hair also looks incredibly soft, his cute little nose, his-Anna focus! But, what do I say? My mouth feels so dry, and I don't know where to look-his eyes, nose what?

What exactly am I even supposed to say? I never figured out what I was going to say! D...Do I just let whatever comes out come out? But what if I say something wrong?! Anna just say something. I mean he's right here in front of you-giving you a confused look-so just say something. Anything!... Ok... Here goes nothing. "...I-"

_GGGRRROOOWL!_

... ... ..."Are you hungry?"

AAAAHHHHH! HHHHOW DID THAT HAPPEN?!... W...Well I didn't eat anything since this morning. Ah this isn't supposed to happen!

"I think I still have some bread in my bag if you want some." What? AAAARMIN-KUN'S BREAD?! IIIII CAN HAVE SOME?!

I watched carefully as Armin-kun went through that brown bag he almost always has with him. What a wonderful little angel~! I...I can't believe he's being to considerate~! Oh, of course he'd be he's-Wait, why does he look upset?

Armin-kun had an upset look in his-beautiful-eyes as he pulled out...a smashed up piece of bread. "Sorry, it looks like it got ruined when those guys tried to make a grab for my bag. I...If you want I can just give you some money to-"

I didn't give it a second thought to make a grab for the sad looking bread in his hand and shove it right into my mouth. For one, I couldn't bear that sad little look on his face. He wanted to be nice and thank me by giving me some food, but those _jerks _ruined it! Second, it's Armin-kun's bread~! Bread that Armin-kun went off and bought, put into his little bag and actually held with his own hands~! It tastes so good~!

"...I guess you really were hungry." I felt my heart skip a beat when I heard the amusement in his tone... A...Armin-kun... H...He's smiling at me... H...He looks so wonderful when he smiles... I...I mean he looks perfect all the time, but... H...He's happy at what I did... I...I...I

I heard sound coming from not to far from here. It sounds like footsteps-two pairs-and they're coming in this direction.. Judging from the time of day I can only assume who they are. I looked at Armin-kun closely one more time before pointing off to the direction the two will end up in.

"Hm? What?" As soon as he turned his direction to there I-making sure I was as silent as I can be-ran over to where I already was. When I got there I immediately pressed myself back up to the wall and listened. "...Eren! Mikasa! Hey, how did you-huh?"

"Hey, Armin!" I blanked the rest out... Another fail of mine... Well at least Armin-kun is safe, and I did get to have a taste of his bread... Oh God I want to cry... ... ... ... I already know that I'm not ready at all to say anything! I...I'm just too nervous and worried! Why can't I just-UGH! I...I want to one day tell him, but...I...I just can't right now! I don't know why! I...I'm just so new at this that I-!... ... I'm just going to go home... Hm?

I felt my foot hit something-Oh right. The cookies... Now what am I supposed to do with...them... Well I might as well give them to him...but in a different way...

-IGOS-

H...He's finally here! I leaned in a little more forward from the top of the building, and watched Armin-kun walk up to his house... H...He noticed the bag! I...I was worried he wouldn't since I could only put it at the foot of his door... H...He's picking up the note! I hope that person really did write what I told him to-I need to learn to read. I watched him pick up the note and bag... H...He's blushing! Even from this distance I can see the dark pink on his soft pale cheeks! H...He's as cute as ever~! D...Did that person really write it! I hope he did-I had to pay a stranger for god's sake!

I watched Armin-kun as he smiled that beautifully shy smile, and as he gently opened to little bag... Th...The way his eyes lit up at the sight is so wonderful~! H...He's really happy! I...I MADE ARMIN-KUN HAPPY~! I'm so glad~!

He immediately opened the door, and ran into his house... "Hahahahaha." I could help but laugh a little-just a little.

I FINALLY DID IT! I think. The details don't matter! I...I got to see him up close! I... I actuallu talked to him! And...and...I really did make him happy-even if it was just a little~. I'm so glad~!

"Haaahhh..." I felt a content sigh run out as I thought of the little note I left for him... Just him...

-IGOS-

"Why are you so smiley today?"

"No reason~!" I actually lied to Levi-kun, but how can I tell him about the magical day I had yesterday?! I already told Petra-chan, but she's sworn to secrecy! I...I just can't believe that I...I... AHH~! I'm just so happy~!

"...Just know that we're heading out now, so knock it off." Oh, we're already leaving?! Oh well. I just pulled the rains, and had Pork-chop-my wonderful horse-start walking after Levi-kun... I really wish we didn't have to leave this early, but Erwin-kun wanted us there early for some reason... Bleh, this is just gonna be another boring paperwork job isn't it! At least when I come back Armin-kun'll be here~. I can't wait~!

-IGOS-

**Third POV**

"Anna! ANNA! Please come outside! You've been in there for too long already! ANNA!" A woman with light brown hair continuously banged on the door to a bedroom-worry showing all across her face. Her hands trembled as she continued to bang on the door, and her eyes had large black rolls under them.

The woman was about to hit the door once more, but "Petra!" she stopped at the sound of a black haired man's voice.

She immediately turned to see the man standing behind her with a skilled poker face on. Her shock to his presence faded away in less them a second to go back to being as worried as a mother. "Captain, she hasn't come out of her room for _days_! She...She hasn't even eaten the food I leave for her! I...I don't know-"

"Leave her alone." The woman's eyes widened and snapped back to look at him. "She's shocked right now, and needs to be left alone. If she stays in there for too long then _I'll _handle it. She can go for a little longer without food-I know she's been drinking water-so go take a rest for now Petra. You're probably more exhausted than she is."

The woman could only stare at the man for a while longer before her mouth opened only to close again. "Yes, captain." The woman hung her head as she started walking off down the hallway...

"She'll be fine." She stopped at his voice-after already taking a few steps past him. "...She's shocked right now, and no one can blame her. What happened is news to everyone. But she'll be fine. We all know she's been through worse."

The woman hung her head a little lower as she tried to force away the moistness in her eyes. "I...I just can't believe Wall Maria actually..."

"...No one can."

While these two were talking, on the other side of the door was a young girl curled up in the middle of her room. Her pale blue eyes were wide with a darkness swirling around inside-as wild yet silky black hair covered her face. However, it was a darkness that didn't seem too foreign to the child despite her age.

Her small fists gripped tightly onto the clothes that looked like they haven't been cleaned for days. She trembled furiously as she stared down at a floor littered with numerous drawings and information papers. Her eyes hardly blinked as she remained in her place in the pitch black room. The only sound uttered by her was the small and desperate whisper of only one name. "_Armin-kun..." _She repeated the name over and over as the rest of the world was drowned out.

* * *

**(AN) **Please review


	5. Chapter 5: Ms Frost?

After The Fall Of Wall Maria

* * *

**Armin'S POV**

"Are you asking me why people eat potatoes? I'm surprised you don't know sir."

...Sh...She can't be serious. Can she?! Is she trying to provoke him?!

... ... ... "Here sir have half." H...Half?! What does she expect to happen?!

"Half Really?" He looks mad! She's really-!

"Shadis!" Huh?!

I flinched a little to the sudden shout. Someone's coming in at this time? It sounds like someone our age, but who would call out Shadis's name like that if they're a trainee. I took a peek over my shoulder to see who was making steady steps toward hi-What?!

I...It's Anna Frost! Member to Special Operations Squad, and the youngest to join the Survey Corps! She joined when she was seven, and she's a year younger than us! What is she doing here?!

I felt my heart rate plummet as I watched her walk toward Shadis. Her hair wrapped into a tight bun that doesn't let a single strand leave, and her cool blue eyes remain straight ahead and held no intact of humanity in them. Her entire posture showed no sign of emotion in her-like if a titan just came out of nowhere and she wouldn't flinch.

That would most likely be the case right? According to what I heard she joined the Survey Corps right after being found outside the walls surviving completely on her own. Her father was a soldier of the Military-Peter Frost-and she was trained after he ran out of the walls. She's called one of the deadliest soldiers in her squad; apparently only being second to Captain Levi himself. She's a person of both incredible strength and achievement, and an icon to pure destruction.

I...I shut my mouth-after finding it slightly gaped-and tried turned away-trying to gulp down the large lump in my throat. God I can feel myself going pale.

"Frost. What is it?"

"Captain Levi thought it'd be of some use for me to come and see what we have at hand." S...So that's why she's here. To get a look at who might be joining after word. But is something like that really necessary? Is something going on in the Corps? "Captain Levi also ordered me to ask on your opinion on how you think they might shape up."

"Captain Levi huh? Well however this group might turn out is up to them now isn't it?"

"That's the most reasonable to believe..." W...What's with this pause?

... ... ... Did something happen? I peeked over my shoulder again and-...! I...Is she looking at me?! It looks like she is, but she's most likely just looking at something near me, right?... N...No she's definitely looking me right in the eyes! But why? Did I do something?

I felt myself stiffen up under that sharp, unreadable gaze of hers, and I felt all heat and color drop from my face. Why would she be looking at me?

Then, I watched her as she looked back to Shadis-leaving me to breath out some air I didn't know I was holding in. "Shadis, how long will this introduction take?" Huh?

Shadis narrowed his eyes a little at her, but she didn't show any sign of caring. "As long as it'll have to. Why?"

She motioned him to come closer, and he only followed... ...When she finished whispering something in is ear he only nodded, and she started walking off back the way she came...

"ARLERT!" WWhat?!

"YYes sir!"

I felt his eyes bore into me, and I felt the same pit of anxiety fill up like last time. "Frost has made an order for you to meet with her in the old equipment storage unit after introductions! That means immediately AND alone!"

W...What?! Why does she want to meet with me?! Is that why she was looking at me earlier?! W...What is it that I-.

"UNDERSTOOD ARLERT!"

"YYES SIR! UNDERSTOOD!"

"Very good. Now," while I mentally sighed I saw him turning back to...oh, "where were we?" This isn't going to end well.

-IGOS-

_"Your face is still red Armin."_

_"Eh! Really?"_

_"Are you still blushing about being spotted by Anna Frost?"_

_"M...Maybe,...b...but I can't seem to help it...I guess."_

_"Weird." Eren just fell quiet for a while, and we just kept walking down town..._

_I...I can't really stop it... I...I mean Anna Frost just out of nowhere looked at me while we were watching them pass town, and...I guess I was kind of...happy? I...I mean she's really incredible! She managed to join the Survey Corps even though she's seven! She even managed to live out on her own outside the walls for who knows how long! Not only that but she's...w...well k...kind of p...p...pretty...and stuff..._

_"Hey Armin," Eren? "do you have a crush on her or something?"_

_"Eh?!" WWWWWhat?!_

_"Hey~! Why aren't you little rascals at home, huh?" H...Hannes?_

_We all turned to look up at him. "Oh, hi."_

_"Hello, Hannes-san."_

_"Why aren't you at the walls?" Eren provoked at Hannes-like usual..._

_Hannes though-like usual-just acted like Eren asked a silly question. "Just off getting some drinks. Can't monitor the wall dehydrated."_

_"So you're going to go off and get drunk again?! What if a titan comes to the walls and-"_

_"Now now little Eren, we have it aaalllll under control." Eren only got more upset, and I could see why. Hannes's face is a little flushed and his movement is kind of sluggish He's already a little drunk. "Now... What's this about little ol' Armin havin a crush?"_

_H...HE HEARD?! "I-It's not like-!"_

_"Armin was blushing while staring at one of the Survey Corps members."_

_"M-MIKASA!"_

_"Oh, I see~." W...Why does Hannes have a smile like that?_

_"What's with that creepy look?"_

_"Oh Eren, poor poor little Eren. You're just much too young to see the qualities of an older woman, but it looks like little Armin here is already on the right track~."_

_"O...Older?" But sh..she's not older she's actually..._

_"She's younger than us." EREN!_

_"Hm, younger than you but...in...the...Corps..." Huh? Why is Hannes's face paling up so much? I just watched confused as all the red on his face previously just fell right off to show no color._

_Then, taking me completely off guard, he suddenly whips his head to look me straight in the eyes. Huh?_

_"Armin!"_

_"Y...Yes?!" What's wrong with him?!_

_"D...Don't tell me it's Anna Frost," I felt my face heat up, "is it?"_

_"A...Anna... Fr- W...Well...um..."_

_"Yes." BOTH OF THEM!_

_EEP! I was surprised by Hannes suddenly grabbing my shoulders-Why does he look like he saw a ghost?! I felt a cold shiver run down my back just by seeing him look at me like if I just spawned a devil. "Listen to me Armin, there're a lot of girls in this world. Some girls are little housewives, and others are mean aggressive girls. Then, you got some like Anna Frost, and that's the type you don't want to deal with, _ever_."_

_"W...Why?" He's really not making any sense here._

_Then I saw his eyes narrow in the slightest as though he were thinking of something unpleasant. "...You heard the story right about her living all alone in that forest, but she still managed to live?"_

_"Y...Yeah..." Everyone heard about the story-no one could stop talking about it when news got here._

_"Haven't you ever thought how? How could a little girl like that manage to live off on her own without any help against the titans?" 'Why'? I never really thought about that-I was always to busy being impressed. "Someone who did that can't just be a normal little girl, and from what I heard she isn't. I overheard some members of the Corps talking, and she does sound good-no, 'incredible'-but they say she's just not...stable."_

_Stable? "Wh...What do you mean?" Suddenly, I didn't feel too well..._

_"I don't know, but from what I hear when she fights she doesn't fight for the sake of humanity, she fights because it's all she knows or something. Can you imagine, a girl like that being trained since day one how to kill? You can't imagine a girl like that being very...well stable."_

-IGOS-

That was the day I started seeing Anna Frost in a different way. When I was eight I did have a little crush on Frost, but...that was before I actually listened to the people around me. It wasn't just Hannes either. As soon as he told me those things I listened more closely to what everyone else was saying, and...well... _"Haven't you noticed how being anywhere near her just feels...darker?" "Such a cold little girl." "She's never shown any sort of expression _once _in public; it's unsettling." "She's just not...normal." "Maybe she's not even human." "How can a child do all that, but never come back without a scratch?" "She's practically a monster."_

...I heard them all, and the more I heard it the more I realized just how right they were... Something about Anna Frost was just never right. I felt it too when I first saw her, but I didn't notice it-I was too drowned in admiration to notice it. Her presence just feels so...cold. Not that she's evil, but...there's always been a swirling darkness in those blank eyes...

"Hah..." And now I've been called up to see her. What could it be that she wants though? I've been trying to think it over and over, but I just can't figure it out. There's no real reason for Anna Frost-second best fighter in the Corps-to want anything to do with me.

...O...Ok this is where she wanted to see me.

I felt a lump in my throat grow as I looked up at the-bigger than I remember-equipment storage.

...W-Well here I go, I guess-I really wish Eren and Mikasa were here... Do I knock, or do I just-?

EEP!

_CREAK!_

Before I even had a chance to do anything the door was already being opened, and I saw pale-emotionless blue eyes look up at me-I never noticed that Ms. Frost is shorter than me.

"Armin Arlert."

"Y...Yes."

"Did you come alone?" Sh-Sh leaned in a little closer.

"Yes."

...She just stared at me for a while-like if she was making sure of something...I...I had to admit though...for a 'monster-like' person, she really is pretty-especially with her hair down like that. Wait, this is the first time I've ever seen her with her hair down! I-It's nice-it frames her eyes well. I still feel a cold, unsettling feeling in the pit of my stomach, but I can see what I saw in her four years ago-. ARMIN! FOCUS! She's a higher up that's just called you over-for some reason. So stop staring into her eyes and focus!

"...Um...M-Ms. Frost-"

"Right. Come inside." She turned her back to me to walk back inside the building.

"Okay..." That came out quieter than I wanted it to...

As I followed her into the dimly lit room I-

"Close the door..."

Huh? "O-Oh right." I walked back over, and-

"Please." Hm?

I looked back over to her, but saw she had her back to me... I closed the door, but I don't know what to do, so I'm just standing here...

..."I'll go and check the area again-to make sure that no one is listening. Make yourself comfortable here...please."

"Under...stood." She began pacing off in the distance-the heels of her boots echoing throughout the empty warehouse.

Once she was out of sight I took a look around. The whole place was barely being lit up by a few lamps nailed to the shelves-there're no windows-and, speaking of the  
shelves, they're empty. Well, this is an unused one and that would also explain all the dust.

I noticed a small, old stood lying on its side near one of the empty shelves, so I went over to pick it up and used it to sit down.

...She wanted to make sure no one is listening. Is it really so important that absolutely no one else can hear? What is it? ... ... ...I can't think of anything-at least nothing that makes sense-so why?...

_"Thankfully, her loyalty lies with Captain Levi and Commander Erwin-if not with the king. Apparently she'll do whatever they tell her to do without hesitation. She'd even 'kill' on their orders."_

I...Is it really true? That's good, right? Captain Levi and Commander Erwin know what they're doing, but to really think so little about a life... I feel like I'm looking too much into this. Why would Ms. Frost, no, why would Captain Levi or Commander Erwin want me dead? Then why is she-? Hm? Footsteps? Ms. Frost?

I got up from the stool and looked down the hall Ms. Frost went down. She's talking really fast steps. Is something wrong? "...M...Ms. Frost?" Her head hung low shadowing her face-and the dim lights barely showed her figure walking to me at a quick pace-she was already so close. I swallowed down a lump in my throat. "M...Ms. F...Fro-"

When she was only a few feet away she took a lung directly at me.

WWWWHAT IS SHE-?!

"ARMIN-KUN~!" W...Wha-?!

OOF! Sh-She tackled-! F-Falling! I'm falling!

...I-I'm not falling anymore?... My eyes-that I didn't realize I closed-slowly opened, and I saw pale blue eyes in front of me-black hair falling past the sides of my head...

What?

. . .

CCCCCLOSE! TOO CLOSE! RRREALLY CLOSE! HERFACEISJUSTAFEWINCHESFROMMINE!

I-I felt blood rushing-my face is burning-and the more aware of how close we are the more aware I became of why I didn't fall... B...Basically Ms. Frost had her arms wrapped around my waist, a...and one of my hands unconsciously grabbed onto a shelf at my side... I...I... I think I should... p-pull myself up...

N...Now! ...With shaky legs, I used the shelf to pull myself up... ...! Sh-She's not letting go! I-I mean I'm on my feet now, but her arms are still-.

...I-Is this really Anna Frost?...She... She's not emotionless right now-the complete opposite actually. Her big blue eyes were bright with worry as she stared up at me, and her brows were knitted in an anxious look. She also looked so young with her long silky hair in a slight mess versus that tight bun she typically has... Why is that what I'm thinking about?! This is _Anna Frost _suddenly acting like this? I-I mean this is completely out of character for her. Wh-Why is she-?

"I'm so sorry!" ...! I-I've heard her talk before, but this time feels different. "Are you hurt?! I'm so sorry! I was just really excited and I got a little ahead of myself! I-I just saw you, a-and I really just wanted to hug you! S-So, I-I got a little ahead of myself-I already said that! I-I... I just... I'm sorry..."

. . . Wh-What? . . . I could only stare at her face buried in my chest and play over and over again what she just said-my face getting warmer each time-trying to make sense of it all... ... I-I don't know what to think! She did a complete 180 with her personality, and sh-she... She s-s-said she wanted to... h-h-...hug me... More importantly why is m-my face burning?!

"...U-Um, Ms. Fro-"

"A-" ...! H-Her head shot back up to look at me. "A-Armin-ku-Armin!" She nearly screaming at me in a high voice-and why are her eyes so bright?

"Y-Yes?"

"Um... Y..." I...I just noticed how red her pale face is. "Y-You... don't have to call me 'Ms. Frost'... 'A-Anna' would be... fine." Her eyes fell to the floor, but... there was a small smile on her face... I-I never thought I'd see that look on her face-course I never thought I'd see worry on her face either... M-More warmth rose to my face...

Wh...Why does she...? I-I guess she just... wants to be... friendly? I-I guess I...I could... just... "...O...Ok." ...H-Her grip on me tightened on me more when I said that. "...Um, Ms. F-I-I mean... Anna, you're holding on a little too tight."

I saw her twitch a little, but she didn't drop her grip. It's really weird seeing her like this-so easily provoked. It's almost like she's a little girl and not one of the best humanity has to offer. "... A-Armin, I'm sorry, but... if I let go I'll lose my confidence..." C...Confidence? Why would someone in her position be having confidence issues? "..." She started shivering up more, and I saw her ears turn bright red. This doesn't make any sense. This isn't the Anna Frost that I remember... Is this some sort of plan? "A-Armin... Arlert..." She just shivered more, and she refused to look up... No maybe this is more like a- "I LIKE YOU!"

. . .

**EEEHHHHH?!**

"S-So...PLEASE GO OUT WITH ME!"

* * *

**(AN) **Please Review :)


	6. Chapter 6: Sweet Dreams

**(AN) **Yeah, sorry if this chapter is a mess, I was a mess while writing it. :(

* * *

This story is pure fiction I do NOT own anything in Attack on Titan. All that's mine is my OC.

* * *

**Anna'S POV**

KKKKYYYYYAAAAAAAA~! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YEEEESSSSSS! I DID IT! I DID IT! I DID IT! I CAN'T BELIEVE I ACTUALLY DID IT, BUT I DID! I DID IT! I DID IT! I DID IT! AND WHAT'S MORE IS THAT HE SAID "YES"! ...

"Hahh..." After just running circles around in my room I finally just collapse onto my messy bed and just take it all in-with the biggest grin on my face... I just can't believe it... Well first of all HE SAID "YES"! I mean I never-other than childish daydreams-believed that he'd actually say "yes". That means... That means... H-He's my... B...Boy...Friend-KYYYAAAAAAA I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!

I just feel like some kind of princess in a fairy tale!... I mean the whole thing could have gone more smoothly, but...I still got what I wanted-what I've wanted for _years_.

* * *

_I-I DID IT! Now I just let him...T-TAlk... ... ...H-He's not saying anything... D-Did I do something wrong!_

_M...Maybe if I just see his reaction... Wh-What if-NO! Enough with the "what if"s! You finally have him back, and you said it, so there's no reason to hesitate now! Ok, now just look up-OH MY GOD HE'S SO CUTE~!_

_A-Armin-kun's as red as a tomato! His eyes are wide, and his mouth is opened with surprise-like if he was at a lost for words. He's so cu-EVEN HIS EARS ARE BRIGHT RED!_

_Focus Anna! Focus! It doesn't look like he knows how to move this along, so you'll have to say something... WHAT DO I SAY?! D-Do I try acting cool about it? Do I say it again? Oh God I did not think this through! I didn't think I'd actually get this far!... Ok, ok. Just...um, wing it. Yeah! Just wing it... THAT'S A TERRIBLE IDEA!... W-Well I don't have any other one..._

_"A-Armin?"_

_I saw him jump up-like if he forgot where he was. "Y-Yes?!"_

_Oh he's so cu-FOCUS! Ok, big gulp, look him in the eyes, and give him a little smile-more or less. "You...haven't said anything."_

_For a while he just stared at me-making me blush more-until he shut his mouth down tight and looked off at the floor-still incredibly bright red. "I...I-I'm s-sorry. I-I just didn't expect..." He really looked lost for words... I've seen that look on his face-but without the large blush and trembling lips. It's the look he gets when he's trying to figure out the situation... He really is a great thinker, but he thinks a little too much..._

_...Hah, forget it. I felt a large lump that was stuck in my throat drop all the way down to my stomach. "You know...just because I'm of higher rank...it doesn't mean that you...I mean... Y-You can just reject me if you don't-"_

_"I-I-It's not like that!" Hm?! I felt my eyes wide at the suddenness as I watched his own shoot back to look at me... Just when I was putting my hopes down... Again, we just stared at each other for a moment, and he had the same look. O-Only he pointed it at m...me. "I..." My heart leaped. "I just don't really understand. I-I mean, I-I never even spoke to you before...th...this..."_

_...Even though his-beautifully blue-eyes were still pointed at me, he didn't seem to be looking at me-which, in a weird, way hurt... "Well..." Sh...Should I tell him? ... ... ..._

_. . ._

_. . ._

_. . ._

_"I...I still really like you...but I can't explain it..." I looked up at him-throwing away all fear I had-with pleading eyes. "I...I work in a place where we have to do things 'now' because there may never be a 'later'...so I wanted to tell you 'now' in case there wouldn't be a..." ...I took a big, dry gulp. "...'later'... Armin-kun. W-Will you please...go out with me?"_

_He looked at me with eyes that seemed to have widened not out of surprise, but more of...realization? ... ... ... ... His head went down-covering his eyes, sadly... ... ... ... His lips trembled more as they pressed more down... ... ... ... ... ... "O...Ok..."_

_. . ._

_. . ._

_. . ._

* * *

. . . KKKKYYAAAAAA~! I grabbed tightly on my pillow-pulling it to my face from behind-and went rolled left to right on my little bed-nearly falling off! KYYYAAAA~! I JUST CAN'T BELIEVE IT! KYYYAAA~! KYAAAA~! KKKYYYYAAAAAA~! ARMIN-KUN~! ARMIN-KUN~! ARMIN-KUUUUUUUUN~! . . . . . . . . . Something doesn't feel right...

* * *

**Armin'S POV**

Wh-What just happened?!... I-I thought after some time and food that I could understand a little better, b-but even now-curled up in my bed with everyone's snoring ringing-there's no way to explain it! I-I mean... I've been looking at this back and forth and left to right all day, but I can't understand anything other than Fro-I MEAN ANNA-SAN-is...different from what I thought, and I apparently agreed to...be her... B-BACK TO ANNA-SAN'S PERSONALITY! ...

She just...She just had a complete 180 on her personality. I've grown up knowing Anna-san as nothing but an emotionless weapon-because that's what everyone told me she was-but now...well now...

* * *

_. . ._

_. . ._

_. . ._

_Wait, what did I-AHHHH! "ARMIN-KUN~!" F-FALLING! I'M FALL-OUCH!_

_A-ANNA-SAN T-TACKLED ME TO THE FLOOR! WH-WH-WHY DID SHE-_SHE'S SNUGGLING ME! ! !

_"Armin-ku... ... ... EEEEEPPPP!" She immediately jumped up to be sitting up-SHE'S SITTING ON MY STOMACH!_

_I-I felt my face get even more flushed!_

_Sh-She just stared down at me with wide-clear blue-eyes, and bright red spread all the way to her ears. "IIIIIIII'M SO SORRY! III MEAN I-IT'S LIKE THE TIME BEFORE WHEN I JUST-I MEAN I REALLY JUST LOSE CONTROL SOMETIMES AND-WELL THIS IS A BIT NEW TO ME AND-Y-YOU WERE JUST THERE AND-I-I-I-I'MSOSORRY! AHH! I-I'M STILL ON-S-SORRY!" Sh-She got right off of me and got on her feet... Then, after fidgeting a little, she...put out a hand for me._

_I...I just stared at her a little bit... This time...she was still blushing brightly, and her face was still a little tightened out of embarrassment...but she...she's smiling. She's smiling very shyly..._'BADUMP! BADUMP! BADUMP!'

_"I...I know that I've been a mess, but...I-I really just do like you...Armin-kun... So, I'm happy... That's all..." _'BADUMP! BADUMP! BADUMP!' _"You...You don't really want to stay on the floor for too long-hehehe."_

_Oh! "R...Right." ...I-I grab her hand...and she helped pull me up...I-I forgot that she's shorter than me..._

_She just kept smiling... "...Armin-kun."_

_"Y-Yes?" M-My face is still burning._

_"...Bye bye~." Huh?_

_She just turned right around and started...skipping?_

* * *

...Hah... What did I get myself into?...

What happened to her? Why is she so...full of energy? ...It was really surprising, and confusing. Firstly, how could anyone expect the girl that practically acts like a robot to be as full of energy as...well probably Eren...no that's not right... Sasha?... Maybe... But not quite either... HAH! I just can't explain it right.

And then it's just confusing. Why does she do it? Is there some sort of reason to why she does it? Or is she just pretending... No. There isn't any good reason for her to...I think...

I just can't stop thinking about it, and what's worse is that I can't even talk to Eren or Mikasa about it. I mean, she never said I can't, but it'd only make sense that she wouldn't want me to...

_"I work in a place where we have to do things 'now' because there may never be a 'later'...so I wanted to tell you 'now' in case there wouldn't be a... 'later'."_ I guess that was the direct hit part... With all the things that just happened, I completely forgot that Anna-san worked in the Survey Corps-one of the best too. I guess I just assumed for a while that as time went on they just got used to it until it was all nothing. I thought that after a while all the horror they went through-the one that we just went through not too long ago-just became another thing to them. I forgot to realize that maybe it's not really getting used to and more of...accepting...

Maybe that has something to do with how she is?...Maybe I shouldn't try analyzing her right now... Either way, I just accepted her feelings...

...Didn't someone say once that you shouldn't accept someone's feelings if it's just out of pity?...W-Well, maybe it's not completely out of pity..._"I-I really do like you...Armin-kun__."_ ... Sh-She was blushing a lot...and smiled a little at the end... I...I can see what I saw in her all those years ago... No, she was different... She was...kinda...c-AAAHH!

"Shhhh." WHAT THE-! I shot up-nearly hitting my head on the bed above me-and-ANNA-SA-?! SH-SHE COVERED MY MOUTH! "Shhh... Sorry Armin-kun." She whispered softly.

I couldn't stop my eyes from taking her in... Her-silky black-hair-like this afternoon-fell on her shoulders gently. Her pale skin was only shown on her face, neck, collar, arms, hands, and her knee-a little...and her face was tinted with dark pink. She was wearing a black n-nightdress that stopped at her elbows, and it looked like it was pretty long, but she had one knee lazily placed on the edge of my bed to give her support... Her-clear blue-eyes stared at me with that shyness from before, but this time there was an...intensity to them.

_'BADUMP! BADUMP! BADUMP!'_

"I-I just couldn't sleep very well... Do...Do you mind if I...you know...I-I'm not suggesting anything...a-adult...b-but I would like to sleep here... Y-You can say no if you want-"

I-I just shook my head-her pale hand was still on my mouth!

"S...So that's a 'no'-?"

I-I SHOOK IT AGAIN!

"Um..."

Geez... I took her hand from my mouth-taking note of how soft it really is-and moved it-making sure not to be rough. "I-It's fine. I-I don't really mind." I tried my hardest to whisper, but...I felt my voice tremble a little when I saw how pale she really looks in the faint light...

Sh...She smiled again-in that same shy way... "Ok... C-Can you move just a little bit?"

"Ah, right." I-I moved a bit...and then a bit more...and then a bit more...and then...I hit the wall.

I-I watched her as she crawled onto my be-I-I turned my head to the side!...H-Her nightdress is a little lose on the...ch...chest... _'BADUMP! BADUMP! BADUMP!'_

"Um...Armin-kun." Hm?!

I looked back down at her-_'BADUMP! BADUMP! BADUMP!'-_and saw her curled up in the blanket looking up at me with her shining eyes...R...Right... There's really no time in wondering what I'm doing...

I crawled back under the blanket-noticing more warmth then before-and unconsciously moved as far from her as I could get-. ...! Sh-She c-c-cuddled up to m-m-m-me! _'BADUMP! BADUMP! BADUMP!'_ I-I felt my lips press down hard together, and my face flare up!

...I-I-I f-f-fe-lt h-her...warmth... _'BADUMP! BADUMP! BADUMP!'_ Sh-She's really...s...s... _'BADUMP! BADUMP! BADUMP!'_...s-soft- "Armin-kun."

"Y-Yes?"

"...Sorry..." This time...I think I heard a smile in her tone. "Things may be moving a little fast for you-or maybe a lot fast...but...believe it or not...I've had a big wish come true."

_'BADUMP! BADUMP! BADUMP!'_

"...A...Anna-san?"

"Hm?" Sh-She curled up some more-making her hair tickle my face. _'BADUMP! BADUMP! BADUMP!'_

"Wh-Why?"

"...'Why'?"

"W-We've never even...I mean I don't remember us-"

"Armin-kun."

"Y-Yes?"

...She looked up at me with shy eyes smiling up at me... _'BADUMP! BADUMP! BADUMP!' _"Actually...we've talked before..." We have?!

"..." I opened my mouth, but when she buried her face back into my chest-_'BADUMP'_-I...dropped it...

. . . _'BADUMP!'_

. . . _'BADUMP!'_

. . . _'BADUMP!'_

"Armin-kun."

"Y-Yes?"

"...Goodnight~."

...! ...Why is she-...M...Maybe I should stop thinking for a minute... I've already been doing it all day... Maybe just tonight-it's been a long day...

"Goodnight."

...She...smells really nice...like...night air...

* * *

**Anna'S POV**

...Armin-kun...Armin-kun...Armin-kun... ... "Hehehe~" I laughed weakly... You really are just accepting this huh? ...You always were pretty cool headed-well as cool headed as one could be in what I've thrown I guess...

I pushed a small lock of his-soft, golden-hair out of his-sweet-face... Yeah, this was what was wrong... I was scared... I've had dreams about him coming back into my life, and I'd always wake up. I don't want to wake up this time, and I don't want to back down this time. I know I'm being straight forward, but I can't afford to hesitate-I can't afford anymore regrets...

All those long nights trying to sleep, and only finding myself in nightmares once I've cried myself a river... All those people who say that time heals the wounds are full of nothing but lies... As time went on all that happened was that I became numb, and I only fooled everyone else that I was healed... Every time I closed my eyes I just saw those big blue eyes...

Oh, Armin-kun... I placed a little kiss on his forehead... I love you... I love you so much, and I'll make sure you know it... I'll protect you this time too. Last time I was too worried about my own death to even think that something that awful...Oh, and the things you must have seen!...I grabbed his hand, and entwined his unconscious fingers with mine... This time I swear... I swear that I won't lose you. Not again. Never again. I'll be with you forever, and nothing-not even the Colossal will get in my way... My dear, dear Armin-kun... Hah... I can watch him sleep all night~...

"Sweet dreams, Armin-kun~..." I used my other hand to caress his-soft-cheek...Hehehehe~

* * *

**(AN) **Please Review :)


	7. Chapter 7: I Think

This story is pure fiction I do NOT own anything in Attack on Titan. All that's mine is the plot and my OC.

* * *

Three Years Later

* * *

**Anna'S POV**

YAY~! Armin did it~! He made it through their little routine march! Course, I would prefer if he didn't do it at all, but I guess it is "technically" required, but I don't like seeing him pushed too hard... Well, he's almost done with the training. Just two more weeks and he'll officially no longer a trainee... AND IM GOING TO MISS HIS GRADUATION! ALL BECAUSE I HAVE ANOTHER STUPID MISSION AFTER I JUST GOT BACK!

It's such a pain! Even in _three whole years_ I hardly ever get to spend much time with Armin because we've been so packed up with work lately, considering the whole losing Wall Maria thing... Haaahhh... Maybe I should get down there and give him my congratulations now since I'll be leaving again tomorrow... Maybe later tonight.

The view from this tree is really great, and I still don't know whether or not Armin told anyone about...well...us. I'd be fine if he didn't. After all we really don't get that much time to spend together-since Levi's always working me like slave! And I do know that not only is Armin one of the shyest thing every-oh he's just so cute~-but he still... I don't know how he feels about me...

Ngh! Snap out of it Anna! He's actually, technically, _dating _you! Just be happy about that, and go tell your snuggle-muffin congratulations for graduating! And when you get back you can give him the biggest hug and tell him all over again!

Now how exactly do I tell him? ... I can just wait in his room tonight like always for him, and I could just have Keith give his roommates extra work to keep them busy-sorry~. I'm sure Keith would be fine doing a favor to his favorite twenty minute pupil~.

"Hehehehehe~! We'll have the room all to our sel-" . . . AAAAHHHHHHH! THAT SOUNDED A LOT LESS PERVERTED IN MY HEAD! I'M SORRY! I SWEAR I WASN'T PLANNING TO TAINT ARMIN'S INNOCENCE!

Huh? Who's that? Oh, I've heard of her, Annie Leonhart. Keith's told me how well her skills are, but he's also right about her not looking to friendly.

But then, why is she talking to Armin? Well I guess he does have the right to talk to whoever he- Why is he smiling at her? W-Well he is kind hearted and such so it's only norma- W-Why... Why is she touching his shoulder? ...

. . . Oh, my binoculars broke.

* * *

**Armin'S POV**

What in the world did they all do for Shadis to make them all do ten laps? Hahh. Sometimes I wonder if I really want to know. I just hope they don't collapse, we did just finish marching through the forrest... Speaking of which, maybe I should take a shower-I'm covered in rain water and sweat. But I'm already up at the door, and I really can't feel my le- ANNA?!

"Oh, welcome back, Armin-kun~."

"A-Anna?! Wh-What are you-How are-When did-?!" C-Crap! My face is burning!

Why is Anna here-with a towel in her hand?! I thought she was still on another one of her missions!

She just smile up at me-sh-she really is getting cuter-and got up to her feet. "Can you please close the door, people might hear you."

O-Oh! Right! "S-Sure."

I walked inside, and closed the door-finally calming down a bit on the her suddenly being here. This isn't the first time she just popped out of nowhere... But...it's not like it's a bad thing... Anna doesn't get to come by that much considering her position, but whenever she does it's a pleasant surprise...

"You look pretty exhausted, Armin-kun."

I looked at her worried look, and, without thinking, just gave her a nervous smile. "Um, I'm fine. I just finished some training so-"

"Right, right, training, I forgot about that." She just kept giving me that big smile of hers. "Hey, Armin-kun, how about you sit down? I'll wip off all that water for you~."

So that's what the towel's for. "I-It's fine, Anna! You don't have to wor-."

"I insist. I saw it was raining, so I thought I'd help a little, that's all."

...It's really hard to fight with her when she smiles like that... "O-Ok..."

"Alright~! Just sit right here~!" She already had a pillow set on the floor...

I just followed along and sat down facing her as she just kneeled right in front of me-b-between my l-legs. And she...she started gently wiping off the water from my face... Am I blushing again? W-Well...she is pretty close...

Anna really is pretty. I-It's kind of embarrassing to think, but it is true... She also has a certain warmth to her, and it's just really nice. I...I like being with her...

We don't really talk about much-usually just me actually-but it's still just really nice learning what she thinks about the things I tell her, and she's always smiling so much. She's really nice, and understands the things I have to say. And through it all she's just been cheering me on-eiven though I can tell she doesn't really like my decision about wanting to be in the Survey Corps.

She's really hyperactive sometimes, but it's also kinda c-cute. And she really is really nice...

But... I don't really... Even after three whole years... I really don't know much about her...

"Anna..."

"Hm? Something wrong, Armin-kun?" She stopped wiping my hair and looked at me with worried eyes...

"Um... H-How long are you staying this time?" I couldn't help but force a smile at her.

She just stared at me for a while until she smiled again. "Sorry, but I'm actually right back off tomorrow. I actually wanted to congratulate you about graduating now because I won't be here when you do-I feel like a neglecting parent."

"Really?" I had actually forgotten about graduation. "Thanks, and it's no problem..."

"Armin, I know there's something else you want to say. Come on, spill the beans~!"

...She really can tell too well... I looked at her grinning face, and found it a little hard to find the words... "I-It's just..."

"Yes~?"

"...Anna... What happened to your family?"

Anna's smile immediately dropped, and her eyes dimmed out. She looked down at her lap, and...I...I didn't know what to say!

"A-Anna, I-"

"I really didn't see that coming..." Her hands lightly curled a little, and she shook a little as she stared off-as though she were remembering something unpleasant.

Crap! Why did I ask?! Of course she doesn't want to talk about it! If she did she would have already! And... And who has a good past to talk about now a days?

I saw her eyes get moist and stared to panic. "Y-You don't have to-!"

"N-No it's fine..." She wiped her moist eyes before looking back to me with a sad smile. "It's a little unfair since we're always talking about you after all."

"A-Anna..."

"...They're dead... But who's family isn't in this world, right~? ... My Oto-san told me a long time ago that he moved us all outside the walls because of how ridiculous the king was or something... Oto-san and Onii-san were both killed by a titan... And Oka-san was trampled under a stampede of them while she was home... After that... Well everyone knows what happened to me after that~..." The entire time she told me the story her eyes were looking directly at me, but once she finished her eyes fell back to the floor. She shook a little, and put the rag off to the side...

I didn't know what to tell her... I never been in this position... Eren is always blowing up on his emotions so there's no consuling there, and Mikasa has always been able to keep herself together... How does someone help someone who looks like she's about to cry?... "I...I'm sorry..." Now what? All I can think to do is say that, but what else-

"Hehe." She looked back up to me with a forced smile. "Sorry, I made this whole thing a little depressing huh? And when we get to finally spend time together."

"N-No! I was the one who asked so-!"

"It's ok Armin-kun. You're not at fault-."

"B-But I get it! I know that it's painful to lose people, so... So I'm sorry for making you say anything..." I know how much it hurts to even think about it... "I...I still don't like to talk about it... It's already been so long, but every time I think about my parents... I...I just feel so guilty... I-I know there couldn't have been anything for me to do for them... But... But for them to have to die the way they did... Every time I remember it I can't help but wonder if I hadn't survived the fall-if there was just one less person-maybe at least _one_ of them wouldn't have had to go to lower the number of mouths to feed... Maybe... Maybe if I had died instead... They could have _both_ lived... They... They could just have another son, and they both would be... They'd be..." C-Crap... Now I'm the one crying... But I really can't stop them... I can't stop my tears or my sobs... Just like I couldn't stop them from...

"Armin-kun..." I hear Anna's voice quietly call my name. I slightly snap out of it, and try to wipe off my tears, but they just won't stop. "...Hey, Armin-kun, look." Huh?

She reached over to grab my left hand-that was still trying to desperately wipe my eyes-and she placed it on her chest. "A-ANNA!" I-I-I-I-IT'S NOT ON HER-HER-! B-B-BUT IT'S STILL RIGHT ABOVE HER-THE-THEM-!

"Armin-kun." I look back up at her-feeling my face about to explode. "What do you feel, and really think about it." Her face was also reddening, but she looked me dead in the eyes with a hard serious look.

'F-Feel...?' After I called down I actually tried to think about it, and... _'BADUMP! BADUMP! BADUMP! BADUMP!' _... Her... Her hearts racing... "A heartbeat-_your_ heartbeat."

I see a small smile come back to her face-it looks a little sad but not forced. "Yeah, and you have a heartbeat too." She reached over the hand that wasn't holding mine, and placed it on my chest-my heart leaped a little at the touch. "This is the proof that you and I are still alive. And that's something different from the people we've lost... I used to wonder if that were a good thing or a bad thing. I wasn't able to save them so I'm allowed to live? ... I used to think maybe it was punishment because now I have to live without them, and with guilt. But-!" Suddenly her eyes shone a bit more, her grip tightened just a bit on my hand, and she leaned a little closer. "But I learned it's not like that! To feel guilt about surviving would only be a burden to the ones I've lost! And, now I'm glad I'm still alive! If I had died that day-with the rest of my family-then I would have never met you, Armin-kun!"

M...Me...? As soon as I realized what she meant I felt my face flare up all over again. "A-Anna..."

Her smile just grew a little more, and her eyes just stared at me as though I were the most precious thing in the whole world. "You might think it's still just a crush, but Armin-kun, you're the reason I'm happy to be alive." B-But why?! Why is it me?! I-I mean, Anna is a top member of the Survey Corps, she's one of the nicest people I've ever met, she's undeniably cute, and she has the most spirit I've ever seen in anyone! She even knew how to make me feel just a little bit better right now! So why... Why does she seem so in love with _me_...?

Her hand on my chest moves to me burning cheek, and she wipes away an old tear from my face with those beautiful eyes still staring right into mine. She leans down-dropping the hand that held mine-and gently kissed my forehead-making my heart race a million times faster. "I love you Armin-kun," She's hesitant but lets her head fall onto my shoulder as her arms wrap around me, "so much."

...L-Love!... Love... Why...

I swallowed a lump in my throat as I felt my face burn to the temperature of the sun, my body trembling more than I could ever imagine it ever did, and my heart racing at the feeling of her warmth burning into me.

Why... Why am I the one that's getting this much love?!

**Anna'S POV**

D-D-D-D-D-DID I SERIOUSLY JUST SAY THAT?! WHERE DID THAT EVEN COME FROM?! I-I-I-I-I-I-I MEAN OF COURSE I DO! I LOVE ARMIN-KUN MORE THAN ANYTHING ELSE IN THE ENTIRE WORLD! B-B-B-B-B-B-BUT WAS I REALLY READY TO FLAT OUT TELL HIM THAT! **AAAAHHHHHH!** I GOT TO DAMN AHEAD OF MYSELF! I MEAN FOR GOD'S SAKE ARMIN-KUN HASN'T EVEN TOLD ME HE _LIKES_ ME YET, AND I'M OFF TELLING HIM I LOVE HIM, AND HE'S WHAT I LIVE FOR! DAMN IT ANNA! DAMN IT ANNA! THIS IS WHY YOU CAN'T HAVE NICE THINGS! DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT!

...B-But... He's not pushing me away... He's not resisting me at all... And his heart is beating really fast... M-Maybe he also- NO! Anna do _not _get to head of yourself!... But... But since he's not fighting me... Maybe... Just for a little bit longer... Maybe I can just stay like this... He really is so warm.

* * *

**Armin'S POV**

H-How long have we been like this? I-I-I mean I... It is really nice, but... She-or I-haven't sad anything, and I don't even know what I'm supposed to do... I've just been kind of watching her... Th-That sounds weird..

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... I...It would be nice... If... If we could just stay like this... fore- _'STEP STOMP STEP' _Huh? It's faint but ... TH-TH-THEY'RE BACK!

Without thinking right I grab Anna by the shoulders and push her back. She looks at me surprised, and I can't help but panic. "S-Someone's coming!" I tried as hard as I could to whisper, but I could still here the franticness in my tone.

She blinks at me a few times before realization snapped in her head, and she gets up to her feet. "R-Right! I-I guess I'm off then..." She grabs the rag and she turns around to start heading off, but... But she... She looked a little hurt...

I jump up to my feet, and grab her wrist without thinking. She turns to look at me surprised, and I couldn't stop my eyes from falling to the floor-my face burning again. "Um... Wh-When you get back from your mission, you'll be able to find me, right? I-I mean, I won't be here anymore so..."

There's a pause, and I peek up to see her, and she has a baffled look on her face... Then, a big, nervous smile grows in an instant. My heart leaps and I straighten up. "Yeah, of course!"

...It's quiet for a second, and I become aware that they're sounding closer...

"A-Armin-kun?" Huh? I look at her, and see her blushing mad while looking directly into my eyes with some kind of determination. "D-Do... Do you like me? At least a little bit?"

L...Like...? I immediately felt my face flare up in a puff.

L-L-L-L-L-L-LIKE HER?! I-I-I-I-I-I... I... I... I thought about it... I thought about all the times she came to visit me with her big smile. About how she never failed to make me feel happy. About how she's always, always thought about me...

My face still felt over a hundred degrees, but I also felt a small smile form on my face as I met her eyes. "I... I think so."

Her eyes widen, and her face turns even redder. And then a tear ran down her face.

WH-WHAT DID I DO-?!

Immediately she lunged at me, and she wrapped her arms tightly around me. "Armin-kun, I...!" Her voice just sounded so overjoyed I didn't know what to do. And then- "Goodnight~!" She gave me a big kiss, quick kiss on my lips.

Before I could even realized what happened she let go of me, ran to the window with a skip in her step, and opened with a strong force before jumping right out into the night-leaving me alone in the room...

... ... ... ... ... ...

**Third POV**

Eren-half dead-along with all his roommates-also half dead-opened the door to his room. "Armin... Do you...have any idea...why Shadis-ARMIN WHAT THE HELL?!"

Eren's panting ended right in its tracks as he noticed his childhood friend just sitting on the floor, staring at the open window, face burning a red so deep it looked like _he'd_ run the ten laps, and his eyes in bi"g swirls as though he couldn't comprehend anything that was going on around him.

* * *

"Oi, what the hell is wrong with you?" Levi said looking straight at the teenage girl in front of her. They had other comrades around them so her usual empty expression was present, but he-being that he's spent too much time with her-could still see the imaginary hearts flouting around her with the smallest tint of a blush on her face as she just stared off into nothing.

. . .

After a long pause she finally turned to face Levi with all the puppy love out of her system. "Oh, Levi-san, you're here?"

A vein popped in his forehead.

* * *

**(AN) **Please Review :) And PS. If anyone noticed on ch 4 it said Bleach on the whole 'I don't own this thing' here's a cookie for passing my test ;)


End file.
